All Because of A Talent
by HeYafan2000
Summary: Santana is your average teenager. She's a cheerleader and she loves being popular. But she has two major secrets: 1. She's an amazing artist and 2. she has a crush on her English teacher Ms. Pierce. For her, everything she wants is out of grasp, but when she enters an art contest everything suddenly works in her favor including a relationship which is wrong but feels really right.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

**Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GLEE!**

"Santana, hurry up!" Quinn was waiting outside Santana's house in her blue sports car which had been a birthday present from her mom. Quinn was going to be late for school if she waited for Santana any longer. Not to mention it was like 10 degrees and Quinn's heater was broken. Santana checked over herself in the mirror before grabbing her Cherio backpack and sketchbook. Today the outfit consisted of tight dark wash jeans and a flowered blouse. Santana didn't usually dress this nice, but since the new English teacher, Ms. showed up, she changed. No one knew she had a crush on Ms. since the day she got at McKinley, and she wanted to keep it that way. She saw how Kurt was treated for being gay. And it was stupid. Ms. Pierce was like 25? Santana was only seventeen. And she didn't know if Ms. Pierce was available, either. But her eyes, velvety voice, and smile made her impossible to resist. Santana sighed and walked out the door of her house. Santana got in the backseat. Quinn frowned. "About time, Lopez. It's freezing in here." Santana looked at Quinn's bare arms. "Why don't you have a jacket?" Santana asked. Quinn shrugged. "It had a stain." Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn was so immature. It came down to looking bad or being sick for her and she picked being sick. They pulled into the parking lot with no time to spare. Santana rushed into Mrs. Pierce's room. Of course, Rachel was there (goody two shoes), Puck and Finn were (had nothing better to do), Mercedes was as well ( listening to music on her phone), basically school was a way to take up space, for most people. Santana took a seat next to Kurt. He scanned her outfit. "Why all the nice outfits lately?" I can dress nice, can't I?" Kurt looked thoughtful. "You only dressed like that when you had a crush on Dennis Reins, so..." He thought for a moment. "You must have a crush on someone!" Leave it to Kurt to figure out the unknown. Santana shook her head. "Gross. And I only said I liked Dennis because Kylie Jones messed up our cheerleading performance and I wanted to make her jealous." Santana could play anyone like a flute, wherever and whenever. She could sometimes be straight up rude. Quinn walked in to the warm classroom; she had been putting on makeup. She took a seat in between Blaine and tapped Santana's shoulder. "Ms. P. is coming." Santana nodded as her heart started pounding. Ms. Pierce walked into the room. Her dress showed off her slender legs. Santana's heart stopped. Why was she so beautiful? "Hello class," Ms. Pierce's voice sounded like chimes. She smiled and Santana looked down. "Hi Ms. P." The class said, most students not looking up. "I love your enthusiasm," Ms. Pierce said, with sarcasm. " "I hope you studied for your writing test. It counts for a quarter of your grade." Puck leaned in towards Finn's ear. "I didn't study. But going to Ginger's party was worth it." Finn nodded. Santana rolled her eyes. She studied so much she couldn't sleep when she tried. How could someone have time to party? Ms. Pierce walked past Santana and she could smell her perfume. It smelled like flowers. Ms. Pierce bent down and Santana felt her breath on her neck. "See me after class, please." Santana's heart pounded so hard, she was surprised her ribcage didn't break. Ms. Pierce voice was as smooth as honey. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. She truly was... perfect. Santana took out a pen and wrote her name in perfect manuscript at the top of her packet and Scantron. Ms. Pierce looked up. "Class, you have an hour and a half." Santana didn't even need an hour to finish. She knew everything and thought she had over studied. She was second to finish (next to Rachel of course). Ms. Pierce was writing a note at her desk. Her head was down, so Santana could see every perfect curl on her head. She grinned, faintly. Ms. P. looked up and Santana's eyes met hers. She tried not to lose her train of thought. "Santana, you can go sit down now. You'll get your results in two weeks." Santana nodded. She looked around the room. Mercedes had earphones in and was dancing silently, Puck was flinging Doritos at people and Finn was laughing at it. Quinn had caught her reflection in someone's glasses and was in heaven, and Tina was mixing Coke and icing trying to convince Artie to try it. Santana pulled out her sketchbook, some drawing pencils and something to shade with. Another secret; Santana loved drawing. Or art, period. Her whole family took a trip to Paris last year and she loved it. Not because of shopping, or the good food. Because of the art. She went to the Louvre and saw the Mona Lisa and millions of other famous paintings. she could sit in a bar and find millions of thing to draw; people, bottles, anything. But her favorite was a secret meadow in the back of a forest. it had wildflowers, a small stream, and wildlife. It was perfect. She would bring a canvas and paint and stay for hours. she hoped to go to the Amazon and hopefully bring Ms. Pierce, too. She decided to draw Ms. Pierce even though she had millions of times. she had drawn her at her desk, in the cafeteria, the library. She sketched out the outline first. she did it lightly. She then filled it in, starting with the desk than her face. she made sure she got every thing perfect: her freckles hair, and eyes. She was done when class was over. Her heart pounded as she repeated Ms. Pierce's words in her head, _Meet me after class._ Quinn approached Santana with her head down. Santana took a guess. "Did you fail the test?" Quinn shrugged. "Probably. I didn't get half the questions done." Santana gave her a look. "Maybe while you were partying, you should've been studying." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I have a mother you know." Santana gave her a mocking look. "Well, I'll see you at Spanish." Santana shook her head. "Ms. Pierce has to talk to me." Quinn looked at Ms. Pierce on her laptop typing something. "Are you in trouble?" Santana shrugged. "Probably not." Quinn gave Santana a good luck look and walked out the door. She grabbed her sketchbook and walked up to Ms. P's desk. "Hello Santana." Ms. P said. Santana suddenly felt at ease. She waved not trusting her voice. "Hi, you wanted to talk to me." She said gaining confidence. Ms. Pierce nodded. "Yes. I was talking to Mrs. Houston the art teacher and she said that you've been doing good in art class." Santana was perplexed. What did Ms. P know about art? "And," Santana said, politely. "Well, I used to teach art classes at a university. I saw your work, Santana. It was good. Very good. Especially your still life. I love the one with the roses in the vase on the piano." Santana blushed. _She thinks I'm a good artist. _Santana thought. Ms. P smiled. "You see, there's a youth art competition and you'd be a good candidate. For sure." Santana knew were it was going. "You want me to enter?" Ms. P. nodded. "Yes. I'd be willing to tutor you. We can meet at my house or yours. Either one. We can start on Thursday if you're game." Santana thought. She could be known as an art nerd and have _private_ tutor sessions with the prettiest teacher ever, or be a popular cheerleader and keep her talent a secret. Not to mention no tutor sessions. Santana shrugged. "I'll have to think." Ms. Pierce nodded. "Get back to me by Wednesday." Santana nodded and walked out of the room. She was still dazed from their conversation. She turned around. Ms. P. grinned and her heart practically stopped. She already knew what she would pick.

**Hi guys! This a new story of mine and I hope you liked it! Please review. I really like constructive criticism. **

**From,**

**Heyafan2000**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN GLEE!**  
**PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY :)**

Santana walked to the art room. She had made up her mind. She would enter the competition. She met with Quinn in the hallway. "So San, how'd it go? Were you in trouble?" Santana shook her head. "It was about, um, school work. She said I need help on writing short stories." Quinn was perplexed. "But didn't you get an A on the last short story you wrote?" Santana bit her lip. She was stupid to forget Quinn knew everything about her including writing had been her best subject since second grade. Santana quickly shook her head. "Oh yeah. It was about poems! Not short stories." Quinn nodded. "Ok. Well I guess, I'd better go to the cafeteria. Puck said he needed to meet me for free period." Quinn said the last part, giddily. Santana nodded. "Don't keep him waiting." Quinn ran off, humming. Santana rolled her eyes. She entered the art room and to her surprise, Ms. Pierce was there. "Oh, Santana we were just talking about you!" Ms. Houston said, cheerily. Santana grinned. "Oh." Ms. Pierce smiled.

"You must've changed your mind about the contest."

Santana nodded. "Yes, I did. I think it'll be fun."

Ms. Houston grinned. "Yes, it will be. Here's how it works. Over 300 people are competing including you and there are only 100 spots."

Santana tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? "Well Santana there are people competing all over the country. If the judges think your artwork is good enough be in the top 100 then you compete for the grand prize: your name in a newspaper and 20,000 dollars." Ms. Houston, explained.

Santana thought a moment. "So like how you have to win numerous game to get to the Super Bowl?" Ms. Pierce nodded. "But instead of numerous times you enter once and if you're good you compete for the grand prize."

Santana nodded. "So can I come to your house on Thursday, say, about 6:10?"Ms. Houston cleared her throat. "Well, I have to go to the copy room good luck, Santana!" Ms. Houston walked out of the room, swiftly. Santana looked up. Without Ms. Houston in the room, she realized how close Ms. Pierce was to her. She looked in her eyes losing her train of thought. "Santana, actually, I have something planned on Thursday. How about Tuesday at 6:10 and Wednesday to make up for Thursday?"

Santana thought a moment. "Yeah, I'm free."

Ms. Pierce smiled. "Great." Ms. Pierce pulled out a sticky note and a pen. She sat down at a table started writing. Santana watched her every move. How her blue eyes scanned the paper. How her right hand moved gracefully and how her left hand tapped out a rhythm. "Santana, you're staring..." Santana snapped back to reality. "Um, sorry." Santana couldn't help blushing. "It's fine," Ms. Pierce said. She handed Santana the sticky note. "Here's my address. I'll see you tomorrow. You have Mr. Jenson for history, correct?" Santana nodded. "Well, your class is halfway across school. You'll never make by the time free period's over." She took out another sticky note and scribbled something on it. "Here's a pass. Nice talking to you Santana. I have to get back to my classroom." And with that, Ms. Pierce walked out of the room.

Santana thanked Quinn for the ride home and walked into her brick one-story. She looked at the sticky note Ms. Pierce had given her. _1209 Norwood Lane, Honey Creek. _Santana thought she had read the paper wrong. Honey Creek was a neighborhood thirty-five minutes away. It was filled with mansion homes. Quinn lived in that neighborhood. And even worse she lived on Ms. Pierce's street. There was no way that she could get to Ms. Pierce's house without Quinn seeing her; she only lived two houses down. She sighed and flopped on her bed. She couldn't have Quinn know. She was the gossip girl of school. Everyone would think Santana and Ms. Pierce had a "thing". She couldn't do that to Ms. P. Not after she was trying to help her out. It was too late to reschedule the study date, so Santana was stuck at the risk of getting caught.

The next day Santana dressed in a pale blue argyle cardigan, (her mom bought for her on her 15th birthday and she was surprised it still fit), skinny jeans and black swede boots. She brushed her hair and grabbed her jacket. "Bye _mija_," her mom called. Santana waved quickly before walking out of the door. Quinn was waiting in her driveway. Santana hopped in the front seat. "Hey San, wanna go shopping later?" Quinn asked. "Me and Mercedes are going. We're going to Forever 21. They're having a half off sale. And plus, my dad gave me my weekly allowance." Santana shook her head. "No, I have to study for a big test." Quinn tilted her head. "Our next big test is next semester." Santana shook her head. "Good to be prepared." Quinn shook her head. "San, you need to come. You look like you borrowed Rachel's clothes." Santana looked up and down her body. Quinn wasn't wrong. But even she could rock argyle. She rolled her eyes. "Quinn, you and Mercedes have fun." She shrugged. "Fine, but your missing out." Santana shrugged and that was the end of the conversation.  
Santana thought the day couldn't have been slower. She ran in the door and looked at the clock: 4:55. It was almost time for her study date. Santana put on a pale purple cashmere sweater and a loose tan scarf. She then put on dark wash skinny jeans. She curled her hair then put it in a ponytail with a curly bang. She grinned. _I do look smoking, I guess. _ She thought. Santana walked in the kitchen. Her dad was on the house phone and her mom was cooking dinner. "Hello _mija_. Where are you going all dressed up?" Santana shrugged. "Just to study with, um, Rachel." Her dad was off the phone now. "Santana, for a study date, your dressed awfully... nice. You don't dress like that when you study with Quinn." Santana shrugged again. "Different style I guess. _Adiois!" _Mr. Lopez sipped his apple juice, silently. He knew something was going on. He just didn't know what...  
**I hoped you liked it! Thank you SO much for the reviews! I appreciate your advice! It really helped. Please review. Sorry to cut it off like this. I just wanted the study date to be it's own chapter and it will be LONG! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

**Please review :) Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. I'm EXTREMELY grateful. :) :) :)**

**Ok guys, here's the study date!  
**

Santana was happy she already put her art supplies in her car. Her parents would've known something was up if she took them out directly from the house. She checked over everything. She had her oil pastels, paint, markers, crayons, erasers, color pencils, ink pens, pencils, and other things she would need. She drove to Honey Creek. She approached the neighborhood and was still memorized. The houses were huge; they made her house look like a hut. She wondered how a teacher could afford all thins. She drove onto Miss Pierce's street. Quinn's driveway was empty. That was a good sign. She approached Miss. Pierce's house. Her jaw dropped. It was bigger than _Quinn's. _It was two stories and was a beautiful shade. The fence was built with thick wood. Santana grabbed her things and walked up to the doorstep. She knocked worriedly.. Ms. Pierce answered. She was in a smock and still looked perfect. Santana grinned.

"Hello, Ms. Pierce."

Ms. P grinned. "Hello to you too. You didn't need to bring supplies. I have everything you will need."

Santana blushed. "Oh, sorry." Ms. Pierce shrugged. "No biggie. Now come in. It's 4 degrees below zero."

Santana walked in the house. She was in awe. There were hardwood floors, expensive white couches and a big fish tank. Ms. Pierce tilted her head.

"Santana, you're dressed so nicely. I would hate for you to get something on your sweater. I'll go get you a shirt to paint in. You can take a seat or get your supplies ready."

Santana nodded, as Ms. P walked up the stairs. Santana got her supplies ready and a few moments later Ms. Pierce came back with a yellow shirt with paint stains on it. Santana slid it on.

"Ok, Santana. There are eight categories for the contests: Realism, Expressionism, Cubism, Impressionism, Sculpturing, Sketching, they'll give you a 50 question test, and you have to draw a realistic landscape."

Santana nodded. She could handle that. Or a least she thought so. She put her canvas on the easel as Ms. Pierce grabbed a thick green book that said "1000 Things to Know About All Art Genres". Ms. Pierce put it in Santana's bag. "Santana you'll have to read this book cover to cover."

Santana nodded. She already had hundreds of art books at home. She probably had the one Ms. Pierce was talking about and had read it many times. Santana pulled the book out of her bag. She read the cover. _"1000 Things to Know About All Art Genres". By El Arte. _Santana opened the book and looked at the copyright. April 2013. This book had just come out and she hadn't gotten any new books lately. But she knew what to expect. She had read El Arte books before, and most of the information was useless. Everything was taught at like a first grade level and some of the information wasn't even real. Santana had never seen a picture of El Arte, where as most of the books she read had a jacket, and a picture of the author. It made sense for the author not to show their face. His or her books sucked.

Ms. Pierce watched Santana study the cover. "You aren't a fan of El Arte?" Santana shrugged. If she were speaking her mind she would've said, _The books are insulting to authors whether they write about art or not_, but some authors used a pen name and for all she knew, El Arte could be her own father. "Um, the books are okay." Ms. Pierce pointed at the book. "Look in the back." Santana did and in purple Sharpie was an autograph. She read it aloud. "To my niece Brittany, I love forever and always. From Aunt Lisa. Santana chuckled slightly. _Brittany. __What a beautiful name, _she thought. Ms. Pierce grinned. "You've heard of Coco Burk, haven't you?" Was that a trick question? Coco Burk was Santana's idol. She inspired her to start doing art in the first place. She nodded. Ms. Pierce grabbed a picture off of her bookshelf. Santana was astounded. In the picture was Coco Burk on the beach with Ms. Pierce in a wetsuit and Ms. Pierce was in a bikini. Santana looked down. She shouldn't think of her teacher like this.. She knew it. But the picture was keen example of why she did. Ms. Pierce had a bellybutton ring and Santana could see her beautiful thighs. Unbearable. Her beauty to Santana was unbearable... Santana saw where Brittany got her beauty. She hadn't met or seen a picture of her mom, but she bet she was stunning. Ms. Pierce motioned for Santana to sit down. "Well, Coco Burk is my aunt and the book I gave you she wrote." Santana's jaw dropped. Coco Burk had paintings all over the world. But there was one piece of info missing: if she was a famous artist why were her books so bad all of a sudden? Santana had read like 50 of her books and the last 10 were horrendous, but the other 40 were great. Ms. Pierce's face turned serious. "I know what you're thinking. Well, my uncle Johnny Martin just died and-" "Wait!" Santana exclaimed. "Johnny Martin as in _the _Johnny Martin that's in the rock band Epiphany? My dad loves them!' Ms. Pierce smiled. "Yeah. He and my aunt are the reason I can afford this house. But he died and my aunt's devastated. She's been having her assistant write all her books for her. But this one has A LOT of helpful info. You should read it." Santana knew Coco Burk was married, but not to Johnny Martin and she was a Uber Coco Burk fan. They must've gotten married recently. Ms. Pierce had tears in her eyes. "Everyone saw him as an icon, but he was my uncle." Ms. Pierce wrapped her arms around Santana in a hug and held her close. Santana's heart fluttered. She could smell Ms. Pierce's scent and could feel her playing with her hair. Ms. Pierce was hugging Santana. And Santana couldn't believe it.

Santana packed up her stuff and looked at the clock 8:43. They had talked that long? There was no studying what so ever, so Santana kind of had a date with Ms. Pierce. No it wasn't a date. A study date. Santana told herself. Ms. Pierce stood up. "Sorry, we didn't study. I didn't mean to drown you in sorrow." Santana shrugged. "It's fine. thanks for trusting me with this information." Ms. Pierce winked and Santana went weak at the knees. "Anything for my favorite student. Goodbye, Ms. Lopez." Santana blushed and walked quickly to her car it was dark and she could hardly see. Loud music boomed from Quinn's house and there was and SUV, a Lamborghini, a minivan, and a few Honda Accords in the driveway. So by the looks of it, the Puck and Finn had come in the SUV and brought some other Neanderthals along, Mercedes who lived a block away (her parents were doctors), had come probably with Rachel and some other Glee club kids who would end up getting taken advantage of, some Cherrios, and some nerds who had nothing better to do than serve the jocks and cheerleaders. So basically everyone, but Santana was at the party, because she was "studying". She wasn't invited so it must be impromptu, but still. She put her keys in the lock. "SANTANA!" Someone called. Santana turned in the direction of Quinn's house. There she was with some meathead with his shirt off at her side. He had a Mohawk, but it wasn't Puck; he was too good looking. Santana got in her car and sped off before Quinn could see her face. "Hey Dennis, what's the license's plate say?" Dennis squinted. "RDVG28881." Quinn crossed her arms. "Isn't that what Santana Lopez's license plate says?" Dennis shrugged. "C'mon babe," He said bringing his lips to Quinn's forcefully. He unbuttoned the top button to Quinn shirt. "Ok Dennis, the party's waiting." He said pulling his hand to go inside. But in the back her mind she could've sworn she saw Santana's face.  
**Ok there you go! Hoped you like it. Thanks for the reviews! Please review! Hoped you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

**Please review and thanks for the ones so far, you guys are amazing. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Santana stepped into her dark house, slowly. Her parents went to bed early, so they were probably already asleep. "Hello Santana." Santana jumped slightly."Oh Papi. Hola." She turned on the light over the foyer. "Santana I called the Berry's they said you weren't there. Where were you Santana?" Santana had nothing to say. Her father was on to her. He was bound to find out , but she didn't think it 'd be so early. Santana needed an excuse. She thought of the perfect one. "Um, Rachel had other plans so I went to the library amd studied alone." Mr. Lopez raised a brow. "Then why'd you get back so late? The library closes at 7." Once Santana thought she was free to go her father gave her a reason to lie more. She only had so many resonable excuses. "Traffic. I went to the one across town. Better books there." "Well, your bag looks heavy." But that wasn't from library books. It was from that one book Ms. Pierce gave her. Mr. Lopez shrugged. "Ok, mija. Get ready for bed." Santana nodded and waked to her room. She checked in her backpack everything was there. Or at least she thought so. Suddenly, her heart stopped She had forgot her sketchbook at Ms. Pierce's house. A lot of the sketches were private and she would die if anyone saw them. She moaned as she got in her pajamas. She would go and study at Ms. Pierce's house tomorrow. She would just get it when she went to Ms. P's house the next day. Santana got in her bed and was out like a light.

The next day Santana dressed in a blue and white flannel shirt with white Converse and a white scarf. She grabbed her backpack and walked out of the door. She got in her car and put the key in the ignition and moaned. She didn't have any gas in her car. Her dad was off work that day maybe she could borrow his. "Papi!" Santana shouted. "Si?" Her dad replied. "May I borrow your car? Mine has no gas." Mr. Lopez nodded. "Sure. Have a nice day at school." Mr. Lopez tossed Santana the keys. Santana let up the garage and got in her father's green Honda. It had leather seats and Santana actually liked the car better than her own. She drove out of the garage and on the back road that got her to school in al little over thirty minutes. She knew what was coming. Quinn was going to ask questions. Lots of them. And on top of that everyone was going to tease her because she missed a party for "studying". A Cherrio party. That's even worse. On the bright side, she'd go over to Ms. Pierce's house that day which made her excited. Santana walked into the school, first being approached by Rachel.

"Ok, Lopez. What is this about us studying last night? Your dad called my house last night."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Schwimmer. It's nothing. "

Rachel crossed her arms. "Santana it's one thing to lie, but it's another to pull an innocent person into it. So stop. I don't want to be pulled into your drama, no matter what the case is. And you missed a sick party last night, so the joke's on you."

With a hair flip, Rachel walked away. Santana's jaw dropped. What just happened? Rachel had mouthed off to her. Rachel freaking Berry. But Santana wasn't worried. She would be following her around within a few days. If that. Santana shrugged and walked to her locker. Quinn approached her. "Hey San. What's up?" Santana shrugged. "Nothing much. Just been studying for our history exam." Quinn looked down.

"Hey, can I ask you a weird question?" Santana shrugged, indifferently. "Shoot, Fabray."

"Were you at Ms. Pierce's house yesterday night?"

"What?" Santana said, as if she didn't hear. She heard Quinn loud and clear.

"Were you at Ms. Pierce's house yesterday? I could've sworn I saw your car."

Santana shook her head. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

"I know you're lying. Rachel told me about your father calling her about your "study date"."

Santana rolled her eyes. "My dad messes up, Quinn."

Quinn licked her lips. "Fine, let's go to the parking lot."

"I'm not fighting you, Fabray." Santana said.

Quinn laughed, sarcastically. "Funny. I saw your license plate . If it reads the same as last night, you were there., If not, you weren't."

Santana grinned. Maybe running out of gas wasn't such a bad thing after all.  
Santana walked back into school with a huge grin on her face. Quinn looked down stupidly. "Santana, I'm sorry." Santana held up her hand. "No problem. I'm used to you by now Quinn." Quinn chuckled, faintly. "Well, we gotta get to Ms. Pierce will be mad if we're late." Santana nodded, grabbed her binder and walked down the hall with Quinn at her side.

She entered the room. Ms. Pierce was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt, which really showed off her cleavage. Santana groaned, as she took a seat. It really wouldn't help with her focus with Santana staring at her boobs the whole lesson. Puck wiggled his eyebrows. "Nice shirt, Ms. Pierce." Ms. Pierce smiled, sarcastically. "Sorry Noah, but I'm taken." Santana's heart stopped. Was she serious? Was she really taken? Santana suddenly felt like crying. She looked down. What was she to expect? A beautiful, smart, talented woman should be taken. There'd be a problem if she wasn't. Ms. Pierce flashed a grin at Santana making her feel better. "Um, class, I would like you to read your poems you wrote last Friday aloud. In this order, please: Puckerman, Berry, Jones, Fabray, Cohen-Chang, Chang, and Lopez. Ok Puck you're up." Puck took a greasy paper out of his binder. He cleared his throat.

"Pizza. It tastes good. It comes with cheese and pepperoni," He said, choppily. "I love it. The end." The class including Santana, laughed.

"Very nice, Noah. Almost as nice as your essay on fried chicken. Sorry, but an F." Puck sat down.

"Ms. Berry." Rachel stood up and walked to the front of the room. Her's was about life and earth and a bunch of stuff Santana didn't understand. Not to mention it was _really_ long.

"Nice job, Rachel. A+." Rachel sat down, proudly.

Quinn's was about herself, Mercedes's was about Michael Jackson, Tina's was about hairspray, Mike's was about Duck Dynasty and then it was Santana's turn. "Santana Lopez." Santana looked down as she walked to the front of the classroom. All eyes were on her and her hands were clammy. _Suck it up, Santana! You're a Cherrio you perform in front of audiences all the time! _Santana looked down at her perfectly typed poem. Ms. Pierce smiled and Santana practically fainted. She cleared her throat and began.

_When I look into your beautiful blue eyes_  
_I can see the stars twinkling in the sky_  
_When I feel your hand touch mine_  
_I feel a warmth so deep and so fine_

_You have stolen a piece of my heart_  
_I begged my heart not to love from the start_  
_I told my mind not to feel_  
_So as not to be blinded by something unreal_

_Look at me now on a rollercoaster of love_  
_Heaven sent I think from above_  
_You have turned my world on fire_  
_Throwing my life into a whirlwind of desire_

_How can I reason with my heart when it beats so_  
_How can I control my emotions and ebb their flow_  
_Tell me why I want you near to me_  
_Tell me am I blind and can not see_

_You were not meant for me_  
_Yet you fill me with every need_  
_Are we only filling in time_  
_Or does destiny have us in mind_

_You are my angel sent from above_  
_To hold me and help me find my way_  
_To make me soar like a beautiful white dove_  
_Soar I have in the most magnificent array._

Ms. Pierce grinned and clapped and so did the class. "Santana!" Ms. Pierce exclaimed. Santana blushed after hearing her name. Quinn eyed Santana carefully. "Santana, that was a very emotional piece. Who was it about? Or did you just watch Bed of Roses?" The class laughed and Santana walked up to Quinn's desk and slapped her. The class gasped. Santana looked back at Ms. Pierce who's jaw was on the floor. Quinn's face was red and Santana stormed out of the room. Santana stood on the wall in the hall. A few minutes later, Quinn came out of the room with an ice pack, said nothing and just walked to the nurse's office. Santana knew she shouldn't have slapped Quinn. It was just you know.. involuntary. Santana could be harsh, but she knew Quinn deserved it. First, accusing her of being at Ms. Pierce's house (which was true, but none of her business), and now that snarky comment. MS. Pierce walked outside the room as people were leaving. "Santana-" Santana held up her hand. "I know I shouldn't have done it, but" Ms. Pierce stopped her. "Santana answer me. Honestly. Did you write that poem about me?"

**Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed**

**Please review and thanks for the ones I've been getting.**

***The poem Santana recited wasn't mine. It was a anonymous one I found online. Even thought it was anonymous I wanna say to the author if they ever read this, the poem is beautiful and I hope they don't mind me using it in the story! :)**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**Please review and thanks for the ones so far. :) Sorry for posting so late! Had writers block. BIG TIME!**

**Enjoy!**

"Was this poem about me?" Ms. Pierce repeated. "Please be honest. I'm not mad." Santana avoided Ms. Pierce's eyes, knowing that embarrassment would come come her way.

"Um, yeah. I mean sort of." Santana said, scratching her head.

Ms. Pierce grinned, slightly. "Do you have a crush on me, Santana?Santana looked down again. Crush was an understatement. Her feelings for Ms. Pierce that had once been a crush had turned into an everlasting love. Santana felt the need to cry, suddenly. A tear rolled down her cheek. Why was she crying? She didn't even know that much. Ms. Pierce wrapped her arms around Santana and pressed her lips to her head.

"Its fine, Santana. Don't be embarrassed; I had a crush on my seventh grade teacher, Mr. Riley." Santana grimaced, but Ms. Pierce couldn't see.

Ms. Perce pressed her lips to Santana's head again. Then Santana realized it: Ms. Pierce was kissing her. Santana tried to slow her down her heart rate. "Santana, are we still on for 6:10 tonight?" Santana nodded. "Am I in trouble for slapping Quinn?"

Ms. Piece shook her head. "Let's keep it between us."

Santana grinned. "Sounds good Ms. Pierce."

Ms. Pierce grinned, cheekily. "Out of school, call me Brittany."

Santana nodded and walked to her next class, in a daze.

/\

Santana drove home silently. She had nothing to say. Did Ms. Pierce like her back? Was she hitting on her? Santana shook her head. _She's probably straight._ Santana thought. No way that a hot, beautiful, smart, talented woman would like Santana.

Even if she wasn't straight, Ms. Pierce was like eight years older. Santana's parents, especially her dad, wouldn't be cool with that. They wouldn't like that she'd be dating anyone, male or female. Santana's last boyfriend, Lucas Duke, (who she only dated because she thought his dad was a king), her father _hated._ Lucas looked like a slightly younger version of Robert Pattinson, really. At the time Santana was a Twilight fan, which was another reason she dated him aside to being a prince. After dating him a week or two, Santana asked him to show her his castle. Santana was surprised when they pulled up to a hamburger joint called, _Burger Kingdom._ They got out and walked inside. The restaurant was empty. Lucas then explained; _his parents owned the restaurant and since it was a "kingdom", that made _him _a "prince." _Santana was appalled. She stormed out of the restaurant and took the bus home. She hasn't talked to Lucas Duke since. Santana's father often was rude to Lucas and his family, for no apparent reason. So that's why Santana hasn't dated anyone since sophomore year.

Santana walked into her house. On the living room couch, was her father with a can of Coke. "Hola, mija. Your mother got called in for work and she won't be back until seven." Santana nodded.

"Thanks, Papi. Can I go to the library to study later? About 6:10?"

Mr. Lopez tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "Well Santana, Laura Fabray called yesterday and I forgot to tell you. Actually, Quinn and a couple of other friends are having a party tonight. I want you to go."

Translation: Quinn and the whole school are having party, and you've been studying too much, so you have to go.

Santana groaned. _Another _party? Did Quinn ever take a break? Mr. Lopez pointed to Santana's room. "Find your clothes, now. It starts at seven. And don't drink too much." Santana put her hands on her hips.

"Who said I was going?"

Mr. Lopez stood up. "I did. Or you're grounded.

Now normally, Santana would've chose going to a party or being grounded in a heartbeat. But this time it was different. She wasn't in the mood for a meathead to flirt with her or for Quinn to pull her on the dance floor so they could do the "Funky Chicken." But she was disappointed that she wouldn't get to see Ms. Pierce. She _would_ go to the party and leave, but someone would surely notice. And she had to get reading that book Ms. Pierce gave her anyway.

"Papi, I'm actually tired. I'll call Quinn and tell her I can't go."

Mr. Lopez shrugged. "Ok. Your choice."

Santana nodded. "Ok, I'll be in my room."

Mr. Lopez nodded. "That's fine. The Sox are playing the Cubs tonight. I already have snacks and a few buddies from the station are coming over."

Santana grinned. "Have fun, dad."

Santana walked into her room, pulled out her phone and realized Quinn had already called twice in the last hour and a half. Santana dialed her number.

"Hello." Quinn answered.

"Quinn, I can't come to the party."

"Why not? We got Michael Sims to come. He's the hottest guy on the swim team."

Santana rolled her eyes. "He's a freshman."

Quinn snorted and Santana could her scrawl something down on some paper. "Fine. He's uninvited no matter how hot he is. I called to ask if you were coming, earlier."

"But my head hurts so I'm going to stay in."

"OK. Feel better. If you decide to come just show up."

"Ok. Bye Quinn"

Santana hung up the phone and fell on her bed. Santana decided to paint her favorite subject: Ms. Brittany Pierce. She set up her easel and got all her supplies ready. Santana grabbed a pencil and drew the outline of Ms. Pierce's head, eyes, nose, lips, and hair. Santana picked up a thin tipped brush and painted Brittany's irises a baby blue. She dipped her brush in her water and painted Brittany's lips a subtle pink. Santana was done with her painting at about six 'o' clock. She sighed. She'd have to call Brittany and cancel. Just as Santana started walking towards her cell phone it started ringing. Even from a distance Santana could see it was Brittany calling. She rushed to the phone.

"Hello," Santana answered, not trying to sound like a dog wanting a bone.

"Oh, hi, Santana. I wanted to ask if you we were still on for 6:10. I heard Quinn was having a party and you might be going."

Santana tilted her head to the side. "Well, um, actually Ms. Pierce. My head hurts. I was going to stay in. I was just about to call you about that."

"Ok, that's fine. I just wanted to let you know that you left your sketchbook here. I could bring it to school tomorrow, if you like."

"No!" Santana exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Ms. Pierce said, more surprised than angry for being screamed at.

"Well, actually I can pick up my sketchbook now. Sorry for yelling."

"Santana, you shouldn't be out when your head is hurting-"

"No, it's feeling better. I'll, um, just throw on some clothes, and, um come over. Is that ok?"

Ms. Pierce chuckled. "Sure. See you in thirty?"

"Alright. Ms. Pierce."

Ms. Pierce chuckled again. "What did I say about calling me Brittany?"

Santana gulped. "Oh, sorry, Brittany."

Ms. Pierce grinned and Santana could practically hear it. "It's fine Santana. See you." Brittany said, saying the word 'you' longer than Santana thought was necessary.

"Goodbye, Brittany."

"Goodbye, Santana."

/\

Santana threw on a t-shirt and some jeans and walked in the living room. Some of her dad's station buddies were already there.

"Santana, mija! I didn't see you. But you remember Joseph Dawn, and David Kink from the police station, right?" Her dad asked referring to the two men on the couch. One had red hair and freckles with green eyes and the other was African-American with a red t-shirt and jeans on.

Santana nodded. "Yeah. They were your stakeout partners right?"

Mr. Lopez nodded. "Yep. Are you going to the party?"

Santana nodded. "Yes, I changed my mind."

Mr. Lopez smiled. "I'm glad. Tell Quinn hi for me. Have fun. Be back by eleven."

/\

Santana walked out of the door and to her father's car. She put on her favorite song and drove to Brittany's house with a smile on her face. Santana looked over at Quinn's house. There was music booming and already there were ten cars parked outside. One of them was Puck's, and most of the Glee club's. Santana rolled her eyes and walked up to Brittany's front porch. She knocked on her door. Brittany answered and she was wearing a purple t-shirt and some sweat pants.

"Hello, Santana!" Brittany said, smiling. "C'mon in."

Santana stepped in the warm and cozy house.

"So, um, my sketchbook?" Santana asked, looking down.

Brittany nodded. "Oh, yes. But can we talk about your sketches in the book?"

Santana was silent for a moment. _Did she look at my drawings?_ Santana thought, nervously. Brittany already knew Santana liked her. Knowing she drew her in her spare time, would be horrible.

Santana had an internal argument with herself. Sure, it'd be rude to say "no my drawings are private", but it'd might protect Santana's secret. If she said yes, Brittany would know about _everything._

"Um, sure we can talk."

Santana took a seat. Ms. Pierce grabbed the sketchbook and flipped to the first page. There was a very detailed drawing of Ms. Pierce drinking her coffee at her desk. Santana looked at the date: 8/22/10. She had had a crush on Brittany that long? She remembered the day perfectly. The first day of freshman year, unused lockers, the fresh paint, books in the library that hadn't been read yet.

_Santana walked into her class. Summer was over. Santana was now in high school! No more cheesy middle school dances, no more homework that was too easy. She hoped her high school would be as fun as she thought. Santana walked into the English classroom. She was the first to arrive just like in eight grade. And then she saw her. The most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on. Blonde hair, with blue eyes. Santana was stunned. _That _was the teacher everyone was talking about, Ms. Pierce, who had taught at Julliard at one point? She looked like she could be more of a supermodel than a teacher anywhere. Santana walked up to the woman and tapped her shoulder. The woman turned around and Santana could see her perfect face. Every freckle, the slight rosiness in her cheeks. _

_Santana gained the courage to speak. "Hello. I'm Santana Lopez. Are you Ms. Pierce?"_

_The woman smiled. A smile so beautiful, Santana wondered how it could fit on a human face. This woman had so much unnatural beauty..._

_"Yes I am. Please take a seat." The woman's voice was almost as perfect as her face._

_Santana nodded, obediently. _

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_Santana had been a lesbian for sometime now. No one knew, not her parents, not even, _Quinn_. It started in second grade. There was a girl in Santana's class named Ginger, with red hair and green eyes. She was beautiful, but not in a billion years she'd be as pretty as Ms. Pierce. Santana would often smile at Ginger and she would smile back. And then it happened. On the back of the playground, Ginger kissed Santana. On the cheek, but still. From then on, they did everything together. But when it was time to go to fourth grade, Ginger moved to New York since her parents divorced and she moved with her dad. Santana cried and cried and no one knew why. But as Santana got older she realized she had _always_ thought of girls differently than boys. When she looked at a girl, she'd look at them head to toe. When she looked, at boys she looked to see what shoes they were wearing and that was the end of it. So Santana figured it out. She was a lesbian. And no matter how hard she tried to make the feelings go way, they wouldn't. They were here to stay._

Santana blushed as Ms. Pierce analyzed the drawing. "Santana is this me?" Brittany, asked curiously.

Santana nodded. "Yes."

Brittany grinned. "It looks like me for sure. I love it. Do you mind if I could have it and frame it?"

Santana blushed. "Um, sure. You can just rip it out."

Brittany did and placed the sketch aside. The next piece of art was an animation of Ms. Pierce doing her prize-winning smile. Brittany chuckled. "Wow. This is amazing Santana. I didn't realize you had such a thing for me, though I already knew."

Santana gulped. "You knew I liked you?"

Brittany smiled. "I assumed. Santana whether you realize it or not, every time I say your name, you blush or look down. When I touch you it sends chills down your spine. . You're obsessed with me Santana. But the chances of us getting together are very minimal. I hope you know that. But I'm flattered. You're an amazing girl Santana, but it just wouldn't work."

Santana swallowed. She knew there was a one and a million chance she'd get Brittany for herself and only her, but she never gave up.

Santana nodded. "I know." She stuttered. Santana didn't think she was _that _obvious, but she was.

Ms. Pierce nodded towards the sketchbook. "May we continue?"

"Yes." Santana answered.

Brittany looked at the drawing below. It looked like a bistro of some sort and Santana was emphasizing an old woman in the drawing who's clothes were sort of old and moth eaten.

Santana cleared her throat. "That's Madame Jolie. She would wait at a pub every night because she thought her husband would come back for her. He left to go fight in the war."

Brittany grinned. "This is Bistro Young. It's in Paris. You never told me you went to Paris, Santana."

"Well, you never asked."

Ms. Pierce smirked, sending chills down Santana's spine.

"Brittany, I can't do it!" Santana got up and snatched the sketchbook from Brittany's hands.

"Do what?" Brittany asked, perplexed.

"As if you don't know!" Santana exclaimed, "It's everything you do, Brittany. Your grin, your hair, your eyes. Brittany, you're irresistible! Don't you see that! Almost every boy in school has a crush on you! Your clothes, your scent."

Santana got up to leave, but Brittany stopped her.

"Santana," she said, in that charming voice. "don't go."

Brittany pulled Santana close to wear Santana could see her blue eyes shining.

Brittany kissed Santana's lips and Santana wrapped her arms around her. Brittany could see Santana was aroused.

"Santana calm down." Brittany mumbled, not breaking the kiss.

Santana nodded. Brittany's taste was indescribable; Santana would buy her in a chap stick if she could. Santana's hands moved towards Brittany's pants zipper.

"Santana," Brittany grunted.

Brittany pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

Santana smiled.

"I liked it."

"Will you stay?"

Santana just lead Brittany to the couch and lead her in a passionate kiss.


End file.
